cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Famke Janssen
Famke Janssen (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''Relentless IV: Ashes to Ashes (1994)'' [Dr. Sara Lee Jaffee]: Falls out of a window during a struggle with her brother (John Scott Clough). *''GoldenEye (1995)'' [Xenia Onatopp]: Crushed to death when Pierce Brosnan shoots down the helicopter she's suspended from, causing her harness to be pulled against a tree. *''The Faculty (1998)'' [Miss Elizabeth Burke]: Decapitated in a car crash while possessed by an alien; her head is shown moving on its own (with alien tentacles coming out of the neck) after the crash before it rejoins her body. (She is alive and well at the end of the movie, so it's arguable whether her temporary decapitation constitutes a "death" scene, but since it's been submitted, I'll go ahead and list it.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''House on Haunted Hill (1999)'' [Evelyn Stockard-Price]: Rapidly decomposes when a supernatural force (made up of all the souls of those who died in the asylum) grabs her. She later appears as a ghost to Geoffrey Rush, then again being tortured by the souls of the inmates (She also has a faked "death" earlier in the film, in which she appears to be electrocuted.) *''X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)'' [Jean Grey a.k.a. Phoenix]: Stabbed in the stomach by Hugh Jackman with his claws, at her own request (to prevent her losing control of her destructive powers). Her death is later undone when the timeline is altered in X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014). (Thanks to TravelingMan, Steve, Leah and Panhead) *''Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)'' [Muriel]: Decapitated with a shovel at the end of a fight with Gemma Arterton and Jeremy Renner. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Taken 3 (2014)'' [Lenore]: Throat slit (off-screen) by one of Sam Spruell's assassins. Her death is framed so that it appears Liam Neeson did it, and her body is seen several times on Liam's bed and in the morgue. It was revealed that her death was orchestrated by Dougray Scott. TV Deaths *'Hemlock Grove' Notable Connections *Ex-Mrs. Tod Williams (director) Gallery Jean_death.png|Famke Janssen (left) in X-Men: The Last Stand Muriel's death.png|Famke Janssen in Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters famkejanssentaken3.png|Famke Janssen in Taken 3 famkejanssenthefaculty.png|Famke Janssen in The Faculty Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Dutch actors and actresses Category:1964 Births Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Models Category:Brunettes Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Actors who died in Luc Besson Movies Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by crying Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Actors who died in Brett Ratner Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Superhero Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Drama Stars Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Characters Killed by James Bond 007 Category:Actors who died in Olivier Megaton Movies Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:James Bond Stars Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Death scenes by shovel Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Death scenes by dying in someones arms Category:Crime Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Twitches Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Hemlock Grove Cast Members Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Nip/Tuck Cast Members Category:Ally McBeal cast members Category:Undone with Time Travel